


突然间黄昏变得明亮

by blindblue



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Seeing the future, Time as in Arrival (2016)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindblue/pseuds/blindblue
Summary: 而你同时活在所有的瞬间。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	突然间黄昏变得明亮

而你同时活在所有的瞬间。

。

“我以为自己在做梦。但杯子里的冰还没化，简报也好好地拿在手上。就算是白日梦好了。”  
他伸手去拿苏打。我们坐在食堂里，树影在落地窗外摇晃，光斑洒在他的金发上，它的颜色比记忆里还要浅上几分。  
“比方说上次吧，”他说，“我梦到我们在蹦极。”  
我差点把可乐喷出来。不，这不好笑。我放下易拉罐，冰凉的水珠滑下来，掌心有点刺痛。“你的想象力丰富过头了，年轻人。”  
他咧嘴一笑。“是吧？但想象往往是第三人称的，而这更像做梦，是第一人称的。我感到心脏在狂跳，因为我们要做一项前无古人的运动，从下往上蹦。从我眼里望过去，看到的是一个年轻版的你。和现在没太大差别，只不过头发黑点，样子穷酸点。”  
我逼自己发出一声轻笑，然后咬住嘴唇。  
“而那种心情，紧张而又自信，仿佛有什么神明在耳边告诉我，这行动百分百会成功似的。”  
我站起来，收拾还没吃完的午餐。“真不巧，下午我们就要训练高空弹跳，看神明还对你多有信心。”  
他又啜起苏打，眯起眼看我。“你对我有信心，你知道的。”

。

“我梦到血。”他虚弱地说。我们躲在安全屋里，他躺在破烂的沙发上，热汗和冷汗混在一起，把枕头浸湿了。“你没事的，”我一边给他换绷带一边轻声说，“你连个疤都不会落下。”  
“我梦到一个女人，腹部中弹。我帮她处理伤口，伤口很糟，她会留一个大疤。”他像在说胡话，又像在说梦话，头不安分地扭来扭去，“但她会活下去，一直活到老……”  
“我说得对吗？”他突然瞪大眼睛。  
我寒毛直竖，只好转身拿毛巾。“嘘。”我擦掉他额头的汗，“睡会儿，睡会儿你就不做噩梦了。”  
他乖乖闭上眼，很快沉入无梦的睡眠，我才意识到自己的话有多矛盾。我一直不敢开口，告诉他噩梦的本质；一旦开口，就不得不剥出它带血的核心。  
一个知道自己死期的人还能幸福吗？  
他还这么年轻，离变成“他”还有很久。稚嫩刚刚褪去，皮肤仍然无暇，顶多添了个黑眼圈。他笑起来和“他”一样光芒四射，只是少了份从容，可我不确定那从容是岁月给的，还是因为提前看到了终点。我也在时间中走过无数次，但我不知道自己的终点，也许永远都不会知道。而他……  
对他而言，那会是残忍还是仁慈？  
我不想知道答案。

。

“去我家喝一杯吧。”他提议，于是我们来到了他的小公寓。公寓有些年头了，却被他打理得很好，配上简单的家具，有种漫不经心的优雅。外面下着小雨，里面燃着小火，我们一人一张柔软的沙发，冰球在杯中叮当作响。  
“打架没人打得过你，”他说，“但说外语你就不行了。”  
我反驳道，作为一个合格的特工，我的法语还是能唬人的。“那你能用法语做梦吗？”他挑起眉毛。  
“我有时会用爱沙尼亚语做梦。”他垂下眼帘，我一时分不清他说的是哪种梦，“用另一种语言思考，你看到的东西都会不一样。”  
“你又看到了什么？”我问。  
他举起酒杯，看火光在冰球上跳跃。“血、暴力、谎言，还是老一套。有时候我都有点厌了。”  
“你后悔吗，加入我们？”我终于问出了这个终归要问的问题。  
“对我来说，没有什么后悔不后悔，只有必要不必要。”  
他安静地坐在那儿，像一个谜语。我的心皱成一团，他看到了多少，又相信了多少？“你不信自由意志吗？”我问，声音轻得像乞求。  
他晃了晃酒杯，把杯子举到眼前，冰球在里面旋舞。“看你怎么看。换一个角度，就能发现有趣的东西。”  
“比如？”  
他歪起嘴角。年龄渐长，他笑得越发像“他”，总叫人气不打一处来，又叫人实在气不起来。那双眼闪闪发亮，清澈又忧伤，它见过太多我看不见的东西。  
他伸手给自己添酒，把酒杯递给我。空气微凉，他白皙纤细的手指抵上我黝黑的皮肤。

。

都安排好了。伦敦郊外，大雪纷飞，他扛着大包站在设施外，里面就是那道有去无回的门。  
我咬着嘴唇，只发出最少的声音，知道自己的表情一定很难看。但我不能松口，不能松口，最多轻描淡写地道一句别，否则一切都将崩塌。  
他转过身，笑盈盈地看着我。这个场景如此熟悉，在这一瞬间，我仿佛梦见了他的梦，从他的眼中窥见了世界。  
“别装了，”他说，“我都看见了。”  
我哭了。我杵在那里，不顾年龄，不顾身份，不顾手下惊讶的眼神，毫无形象地流下热泪。他勾起我的手，我以为他要做一个信条手势，他却轻轻地、不可阻挡地，把手滑入我的掌心。  
我抓住了，仿佛要抓进他的血肉。  
“你。”我再也吐不出一个字。你相信吗？你痛苦吗？你……还有选择吗？  
这辈子我都没有这么软弱过。  
“发生过的必会发生，”你说，“你不是和我说了千百遍吗？”  
我瞪着通红的眼睛，“我每一天都在质疑。”  
“这是我们自己选择的天命，我们要昂首挺胸地去完成。”你眨眨眼，“我会逼你爱上可乐的。”  
不要又露出那样的笑容，和那天一模一样的笑容，我会以为你是从未来学到的。尼尔，年轻的尼尔，沧桑又孩子气的尼尔，黄昏中的尼尔，大雪中的尼尔，时间又一次把你偷走了。你将独自逆航许多年，直到宿命的那一天。你的容貌会慢慢改变，不存在的年月会爬上你的额头，让你温柔而疲倦，但你现在就已经是他，因为你已经看到了那一切。  
“有一天你会懂的，”你说，“然后你就会看见。过去和未来都将成为回忆，你将同时活在所有的瞬间。你会看到我，就像我看到你一样。”  
然后你松开手，走进了那道门。

。

我已经老了。在某个平平无奇的下午，我正平平无奇地死去。但我知道黄昏即将降临，和每一个黄昏一样明亮，故人正朝我走来，他从没有死去。


End file.
